How Hard Can It Be
by ninewood
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, this is a kid friendly story. The Doctor babysits while his wife is away. This story goes between the two stories I have done with cheri1, Rage Against the Dying of the Light and The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us.
1. Chapter 1

How Hard Can It Be

Chapter One

"Thete, are you sure you can handle this?" Rain watched while the Doctor tried to get their triplets dressed and he looked at her with a stunned look. She was wearing jeans, brown knee high leather boots and a white shirt and her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a rainbow scrunchie. The Doctor wore his usual brown pinstriped suit but was also wearing the maroon shirt Rain had given him on the cruise ship.

"Yes, I am more than capable of taking care of…NO!" The Doctor ran as he scooped their three year old son, who was climbing up the dresser, into his arms and Chaska squealed. Chaska looked like his father, except for the dark skin and hair, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with Stitch on the front and toddler boys' Stitch underpants.

"No, Daddy, I want down!" said Chaska and started kicking his legs. The Doctor spun him around in a circle as Chaska giggled then he placed Chaska on the floor. Kneeling down, the Doctor helped him place the jeans on and handed him a pair of socks. Chaska sat on the floor as he placed the socks on his feet when someone hopped onto the Doctor's back and he grunted.

"I got dressed all by myself!" said Sokanon and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sokanon was a light skinned version of Rain and she wore a pink shirt with a lace trimmed collar and jeans and pink socks covered her feet.

"My, what a big girl!" said the Doctor when he felt something touch his leg and saw a child's white cane tapping his leg. No one knew why their daughter, Namid, was born blind but she was able to do most of what her brother and sister could do and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with Bean the Bunny from Muppet Babies, jeans, blue socks and white converses. She held the brown framed glass with dark tinted lens in her hand and smiled at him.

"Am I a big girl, too?" asked Namid, softly.

"Oh, yes!" said the Doctor as he stood up and picked her off the floor, resting her on his hip. "Ok, it's time for Mommy and Aunt Rose to leave on their trip."

"Why can't we go?" asked Sokanon.

"Because being around you three is driving your mum bonkers and she needs to get away from you or they'll have to lock her in a rubber room!" said a voice and they looked at the doorway. Alan, who was dressed in jeans, white converses and a white t-shirt, and his three year old son, Christopher, smiled as they walked into the room and Alan gave Namid a quick kiss on the cheek, which made her giggle. Christopher was a mini version of Alan and wore jeans, a white t-shirt with a football team, the Kasterborous Komets, on the front and white converses.

"It that true, Mommy?" asked Chaska.

"No," said Rain as she walked to him but gave Alan a mean look.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. Anyway, while they're away, your dad and I have all sorts of fun stuff planned!" said Alan.

"Can we go do Disneyworld?" asked Christopher.

"Yeah, I want to go on It's A Small World again!" said Sokanon as Alan groaned and the Doctor smiled. They had taken the children to Disneyworld twice and It's A Small World was their favorite ride.

"No, we have better things in mind than that!"

"Besides, your cousins are coming to stay with us. It would be rude to go to Disneyworld without them," said the Doctor.

"Why are they coming?" asked Chaska.

"Well, because their mommies are going with Mommy and Aunt Rose."

"Why?" asked Sokanon.

"Because they need to get away, too."

"Why?" asked Namid.

"Because they need a break."

"Why?" asked Christopher, and the Doctor looked at Alan.

i'I forgot what it's like to have a three year old,'/i thought the Doctor after setting up a privacy block and Alan smiled.

"Alright, that's it with the questions, move!" said Alan as he pointed to the door and they left the room. The Doctor held onto Namid's free hand as they walked down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ringing and looked toward the door.

"I'll get it!" said Namid as she moved her cane toward the door and reached out for the door handle. Carefully, she opened the door as she tapped her cane against the bottom of the doorframe and someone touched her hair.

"Well, who's this pretty girl?!" asked Adam as he knelt down and she reached her hand out.

"Daddy, how did you get in front of me?"

"It's not Daddy." Adam watched as she slowly walked closer and sniffed the air, smelling Adam's aftershave. Adam was wearing jeans, white converses, a jean jacket and a blue t-shirt and he placed his sunglasses in the pocket of the jacket. Marion stood next to him and was wearing a white sundress, tan sandals and a tote bag was hanging over her right shoulder.

"Uncle Adam!" Namid wrapped his arms around his neck as he carefully stood up, holding her in his arms, and looked at the others. Standing next to Adam was his three year old son, David. He looked like Adam except for the blonde hair and he wore a red t-shirt with Scooby Doo on the front, jeans, red converses and a red ball cap with Kasterborous Komets printed on the front in white letters. He was holding onto a blue Scooby Doo sleeping bag and a Stitch plush toy stuck out of his Scooby Doo backpack.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," said Adam as he walked to Rain and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like. Hello, David," said Rain.

"Hi," said David with a smile and two little dimples appeared on his cheeks. "I brought cookies!"

"He wanted to bring something," said Marion as she removed the plastic bag from the backpack and handed them to the Doctor. They turned when they heard someone knock on the door and Theta, Frankie, their three year old son, Cameron, Jamie, Jenna, their three year old twins, Donald and Zoe, John, Rosie and their three year old daughter, Jackie, were standing on the front porch.

Cameron looked like a mini version of Theta and wore jeans, red converses, a white t-shirt with Snoopy on the front and was carrying a white sleeping bag with Snoopy and Linus on it. Cameron was very bright for his age and could already read, write his name and use the computer. Jackie looked like a mini version of Rosie except she had short hair and she wore tan sandals, a tan sundress with little white roses on it and she carried a Hello Kitty sleeping bag. Donald was a mini version of Jamie and Zoe was a mini version of Jenna but both of them had brown hair and eyes. Donald was an inch taller than his sister and both of them wore jeans, blue converses and blue t-shirts with Danger Mouse on the front. Donald held onto his Danger Mouse sleeping bag and Zoe held onto her Disney Princesses sleeping bag.

Theta was wearing his brown pinstriped suit and Frankie was wearing a blue sundress and white sandals. Jenna was wearing jeans, black boots and a white t-shirt and Jamie was wearing tan boots, his kilt and a white linen shirt. John was wearing jeans, white converses and a black shirt and Rosie was wearing jean shorts, white sandals and a white t-shirt. All three women had tote bags over their shoulders and the Doctor walked to the door, smiling at them.

"Come on in," said the Doctor as they came inside and he closed the door. Walking to the table near the door, he picked up an envelope and tapped it on the ends of his fingers. "Alright, I guess you ladies are ready to go. Now, I want you all to keep an eye on each other and at the first sign of trouble…"

"Dear, we get it!" said Rain as she took the envelope from him and kissed his cheek. Picking up the tote bag, she walked to the others and they walked to the door. They didn't get far when the three year olds started yelling "Mommy!" and ran to them. Kneeling down, they hugged the children, whispering that it would be alright, and kissed them. The children let go when someone knocked on the door and the Doctor opened the door. Standing on the porch was Frazer and Angel and they smiled at him.

"Ok, who called for a taxi?" asked Frazer while Angel stood next to him and linked her arm around his. Frazer was wearing black leather boots, jeans, a white t-shirt with SCOTLAND FOREVER on the front and a leather jacket. Angel wore jean shorts, a white t-shirt and white sneakers and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Sitting in the baby backpack on Frazer's back was their four month old son, Alexander, and he had his tiny hands on Frazer's shoulder, his head peeking out from behind Frazer's head. Except for having his mother's eyes, he was a mini version of Frazer and was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and white baby shoes. There was a tiny scrape on the tip of his nose from when he scratched himself and a little bit of droll dribbled down his chin. When Angel became pregnant, Alan moaned for months that he was too young to be a grandfather but Jamie and Adam assured him that it was no big deal and Alexander would giggle when Alan would hold him flat on his hands and spin around, making airplane noises.

"Xandy!" said the three year olds, running to Frazer. Frazer reached back, lifted Alexander out of the backpack and knelt down, holding him in his hands.

"Careful now," said Frazer as they gently kissed Alexander until he pouted and Frazer stood up. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep," said Rose when she took her grandson from him and held Alexander in her arms. She wasn't sure if she could handle being a grandmother but Jackie assured her that if she could do it then Rose could.

"Then let's get going," said Angel as she picked Rose's tote bag up and they walked outside. Sitting in the middle of the road was the Star Hopper and the Doctor looked at Frazer.

"You parked it in the MIDDLE of the street?!" asked the Doctor and Frazer smiled, shrugging. Shaking his head, the Doctor softly laughed as they watched the women go inside the small space transport while they waved to them and the hatched closed. Backing up, they watched the small space transport lift off the ground then fly into the air and the Doctor sighed. After it vanished from sight, he turned and looked at the others.

"There they go," said John as Adam and Alan nodded, then he looked down and looked at the children. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Sure we can. How hard can it be to look after three year olds?" asked Alan, and Adam gently smacked him on the back of his head.

"You had to go and say that," said Adam as he sighed and Alan shrugged, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well, I don't feel like cooking dinner tonight," said the Doctor.

"Know any good places to eat?" asked John.

"There's that family restaurant on Debna III," said Theta and the Doctor thought for a few seconds.

"Good idea!" said the Doctor. After Adam had helped Chaska and Sokanon put on their converse sneakers, the Doctor led them inside the garage and headed for the TARDIS. Closing the doors, he watched the others walk up the ramp and Theta stood near the console. He started pushing the buttons, pushing levers and flipping switches when he pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around them. Walking to the jump seat, the Doctor sat down as he watched the toddlers sitting on the floor and the boys played with a game David had brought with him while the girls played with their dolls.

"It's odd seeing dolls that don't move on their own," said Adam and Alan nodded. Adam's daughter, River, used to have living dolls called chibis. When Adam and Alan discovered a planet inhabited by chibis, River relocated to the planet with her chibis and she and her family protect the chibis from invaders. After a few minutes, the TARDIS landed as the Doctor walked to the doors then turned, looking at the others.

"Ok, listen up, I know I shouldn't have to say this but I expect you to behave. That means no loud voices, no running around and, most of all, NO food fights!" said the Doctor, his hands on his hips.

"But, Daddy, we won't do that," said Chaska.

"I was talking to your Uncle Alan and Uncle Adam!" Shocked, Alan and Adam frowned as they shuffled toward the doors and snorted at him. The Doctor opened the doors as they saw that the TARDIS had landed near a tree with purple leaves and blue bark and two suns shined in a bright blue sky. Spacecrafts of all shapes, sizes and colors were parked near the docking bays and the sign that read HAPPY STAR in blue letters was on the roof of the domed building. The building was made of chrome and the windows were tinted a blue color. Taking the toddlers' hands, they walked to the building and two smiling attendants stood on either side of the double doors. They were human and were dressed in red spacesuits with yellow trim, boots and helmets.

"Welcome to Happy Star!" said one of the attendants as they opened the doors and the Doctor led the others inside. The walls were painted a soft tan color and cartoon aliens were painted on the walls. The tables were designed to look like little flying saucers and brightly colored plaster planets hung from the ceiling. The waiters and waitresses were moving from one table to the other, serving food and drinks, and cartoons played on the monitors in the small plaster moons over the tables. Aliens, mutants, humans and humanoids sat at the tables or were at the back of the room in the arcade and the Doctor held Namid's hand tightly in his. Suddenly a figure walked to them as he smiled and the toddlers' eyes went wide. He was a feline humanoid with orange and white fur and green eyes. He stood as tall as the Doctor and wore a silver spacesuit, which hugged his muscular body, and silver thigh high boots.

"My, are all of you together?" asked the waiter, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Yes, and we need nine booster seats," said the Doctor and the waiter nodded. He led them to a table that was surrounded by a large flying saucer as he snapped his fingers and several waiters brought over the booster seats. The Doctor placed Namid in the booster seat as he moved it closer to the table then sat down and the waiter handed them the menus.

"Now, my name is Tabbim and I'll be your waiter this eveing. Would you like something to drink while you make up your minds?"

"Yes, we'd like some soft drinks for the little ones and…What do you guys want?"

"I wouldn't mind some ice tea," said Theta.

"Sounds good tae me," said Jamie.

"Make that three," said John.

"Hey, they have banana smoothies!" said Alan.

"Two banana smoothies, please," said Adam.

"Make that three," said the Doctor while Tabbim nodded and wrote on the pad.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," said Tabbim as he walked away and Chaska pouted.

"Daddy, he was a kitty cat," whispered Chaska as he watched Tabbim heading for the drinks area and the Doctor smiled. A waitress with ice blue skin and yellow eyes walked closer as she smiled and had a small cup with crayons and nine coloring mats in her hands.

"Here you go. Something for the little ones while you wait for your meals," said the waitress and the toddlers thanked her. Namid looked down as the waitress looked at her and blinked. "Don't you want to color, Sweetie?"

"I'm blind," said Namid softly and the Doctor saw the pity in the waitress' eyes. She was about to take the play mat away but the Doctor shook his head and she walked away.

"Want me to help you color, Rainbow?" asked the Doctor and Namid smiled. Handing her a blue crayon, they started coloring the planets and he placed his arm around her.

----------------------------------------------------------

After Tabbim brought the drinks, the toddlers watched the cartoons on the monitor in the small plaster moon above their table and the Doctor colored with Namid.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo, Adam, look, they have chicken fingers!" said Alan, pointing to the picture on the kid's menu, and Adam's eyes went wide.

"I didnae ken chickens had fingers, Uncle Alan," said Zoe.

"You didn't?! Ok, you see, Zoe Toey, under a chicken's wings are these tiny fingers. When the fingers get long enough, the farmer comes along with a…" Alan yelped after the Doctor reached under the table and kicked his leg. "Oi, I am just trying…"

"…to give them nightmares. What did I say about behaving?!" asked the Doctor then looked at a scared and confused Zoe. "Zoe, chicken fingers are strips of chicken that is dipped in breadcrumbs then fried. They're called "fingers" because they're long and thin fingers."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" said the toddlers together when Tabbim came over and smiled at them.

"So, are you all ready to order?" asked Tabbim.

"Yes, the children will have chicken fingers combo," said the Doctor.

"And what sort of vegetables would they like?"

"Do you have green beans?" asked Christopher and Tabbim nodded. "I want that."

"Me, too!" said David and Chaska and Donald nodded.

"Ok, that's four green beans. Who wants carrots?" asked the Doctor and Zoe, Jackie and Namid raised their hands.

"Can I have beets, Daddy?" asked Sokanon.

"Yes, you can. Cameron, what do you want?" asked the Doctor.

"He'll have carrots," said Theta, looking at Cameron and Cameron pouted. Theta and Frankie were having a hard time getting him to eat vegetables and Cameron sunk down in the booster seat, glaring at Theta.

"Now, I want the double burger with chips and a small salad," said the Doctor and Tabbim nodded.

"Make that two," said Theta.

"I want the chili and nachos," said Alan.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Because he wants to drop trouser chili afterwards!" said Christopher and the toddlers looked at him with confused faces.

"What's that?" asked Donald.

"It means he's going to poop his pants!" said David and the toddlers laughed.

"Ok, that's enough! Alan, order something else," said the Doctor.

"But we want to see Uncle Alan poop his pants!" said Cameron.

"NO! Alan, pick something else!"

"Ooooooooooooooooo-key, um, I'll have the pasta with meatballs and a salad," said Alan.

"Make that two," said Adam.

"No, make it three," said John.

"I'll have the roast chicken dinner," said Jamie and Tabbim nodded.

"I'll be right back with your salads," said Tabbim as he took the menus and walked away. The Doctor noticed that the water glasses were moving as the top of the table started shaking and Theta looked under the table, seeing Cameron kicking it with his foot.

"Cameron, stop that," said Theta.

"But I didn't want any carrots," said Cameron and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gee, then I guess you won't be getting ice cream then," said the Doctor and Cameron's eyes went wide.

"We're getting ice cream, Daddy?" asked Sokanon with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, but only if you eat all your veggies," said the Doctor while Tabbim brought over the salads and the Doctor could see Cameron weighing things over in his mind. A few minutes later Tabbim brought over their meals and the Doctor smiled at Cameron, who was eating his carrots.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan, John, Jamie and Adam took the toddlers to the bathroom while Theta and the Doctor sat at the table and Namid was sitting on the Doctor's lap. He gently rocked her when the sound of loud laughter filled the air and they looked toward the doors. Standing near Tabbim was a family of aliens with yellow skin with green warts, green hair on their heads, lower arms and legs, and big green snake eyes. The father and the son wore loincloths around their waists while the mother and the daughter wore white sundresses and all of them were severely overweight.

"Ah, my good cat, good to see you!" shouted the father, smacking Tabbim hard on the back and Tabbim fell to the floor then rolled onto his back.

"Oh, good evening, Lord Xanius," Tabbim said as he stood up then looked over at the Doctor and Theta and shivered.

"Is there a problem?!"

"Um, well, you see, we weren't expecting you this evening and…" said Tabbim and Lord Xanius looked over at the Doctor.

"YOU GAVE SOMEONE OUR TABLE?!" bellowed Lord Xanius and Namid jumped.

"Daddy, who's yelling?" asked Namid and the Doctor kissed her hair.

"It's all right, Rainbow, just someone being rude," said the Doctor and stroked her back. He watched as Lord Xanius stormed over to the table and glared at the Doctor.

"I demand that you leave this table at once!" demanded Lord Xanius and the Doctor blinked.

"And I demand that you keep your voice down! You're scaring my daughter!" said the Doctor as he slid Namid back into the booster seat and stood up.

"This is OUR table and I want you to leave!" shouted Lord Xanius as he slammed his fist on the table and Namid screamed.

"Leave my sister alone!" shouted Chaska as he ran at Lord Xanius and Alan, Jamie, John, Adam and the toddlers followed him. Lord Xanius turned when Chaska kicked him in the leg and Lord Xanius raised his hand back to strike him only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"Don't even think it!" growled the Doctor as they locked eyes and Lord Xanius backed up.

"Are y-you going to let him talk to me like that?!" asked Lord Xanius as he looked at Tabbim and Tabbim smiled.

"Yes, I am," said Tabbim.

"I demand to see the manager!"

"What do you know, that's me!" said Tabbim as the Doctor looked at Theta and he shrugged. "Now, I want you to go back to your family and waddle out of here! You are…BANNED!" Lord Xanius was gob smacked as he turned, walked back to his family and they left the restaurant. The sound of cheering filled the air as Tabbim looked at the Doctor and smiled. "I am so sorry about all this. Your meals are on the house!"

"Thank you," said the Doctor as Tabbim nodded and walked away. A few minutes later he came back with their ice cream and gave Namid one of the souvenir plush alien dolls. It had soft green velvet fur, large, black almond shaped eyes, a large head and a small body, arms and legs and she held it tightly in her arms, smiling at him. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," said Namid.

"You are so welcome," said Tabbim then walked away and Namid reached over, placing the doll on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!" asked the Doctor, looking at the doll.

"He wants some ice cream, Daddy," said Namid.

"He doesn't have a mouth. Just these two little slits for a nose."

"Mebbe one of them is his mouth," said Donald.

"Wait," said the Doctor as he took the doll and placed its forehead to his. His hearts hurt knowing that Namid couldn't see what he was doing and sent the image into her mind, making her smile. "Yes? Yes. Uh-hunh. I see."

"What did he say?" asked Jackie while he placed the doll on the seat between him and Namid and sighed.

"He said that he would love to have ice cream but it makes him sick."

"You mean like my friend, Micka? His mommy told me he was lactose intolerant," said Christopher.

"Right," said the Doctor and they started eating their ice cream. After they were done, they headed for the door and the Doctor nodded at Tabbim. Smiling, he waved good-bye as they walked outside and the Doctor kept his hand on Namid's back while she held the doll against her chest. She smiled as her cane clicked on the walkway and they went inside the TARDIS. A soft humming sound filled the air as the TARDIS vanished and the purple leaves that were under the TARDIS swirled in the air in tiny circles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright, what shall we do today?" asked the Doctor as he walked into the den and the toddlers look at him. The sleeping bags were spread out on the floor and Namid's sleeping bag was near the door that led to the bathroom, which made it easier for her to find it.

"Can we go to Disneyworld, Daddy?" asked Sokanon.

"Daddy will only go if we don't go on the Haunted Mansion. He doesn't like it," said Christopher.

"That's 'cause he's scared of the ghosts!" said David when Alan walked inside the room and frowned.

"Who's afraid of ghosts?" asked Alan, arching one of his eyebrows.

"You're scared of ghosts. That's why you don't like the Haunted Mansion."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh really?!" asked Alan as he walked to David and tickled him under his armpits. David laughed and wiggled as he tried to get away from him and Alan blew a loud raspberry on his cheek. "I will have you know the reason I do NOT like that ride is because it is boring!"

"I think it's neat!" said Christopher and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We need to show them some real ghosts," whispered Alan as he walked to the Doctor and the Doctor glared at him. "So, what are we doing today?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out," said the Doctor.

"Adam said Dizzal is opening a new toddler park."

"Oh, Daddy took me to Dizzal! It's ten times better than Disneyworld!" said David, smiling.

"Where is it?" asked the Doctor.

"It's in Theta's universe," said Alan as the Doctor looked at the toddlers and blinked. The idea of taking them to a whole different universe send chills through him as he thought for a few minutes then turned, leaving the den.

"Where did Daddy go?" asked Chaska and Alan looked at the doorway.

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------

"Jamie, can you hand me the butter?" asked Theta while he looked at the recipe on the screen and Jamie opened the refrigerator door, taking the butter off the shelf, then closed the door. Walking to the stove, he placed the butter next to the screen and Theta nodded.

"Are we having pancakes for breakfast again?" asked Jamie and Theta smiled.

"No, this time I'm going to make French toast, sausage and scrambled eggs."

"Are you sure you ken how tae do that?"

"Please, I have been making breakfast for years," said Theta, wagging the spoon at him.

"I thought the TARDIS did the cooking."

"Yes, she did but I'm no slouch when it comes to cooking."

"You mean like the time you set fire tae the oven when you tried tae bake a cake for Polly's birthday?" Jamie ducked as Theta tried to swat him with the spoon then ran out of the kitchen, apologizing to the Doctor as he went by.

"What was that all about?" asked the Doctor as he walked closer and Theta looked at the screen.

"Lasau'y'Neda was being cheeky about my cooking," said Theta, placing some butter into the pan. Lasau'y'Neda was Jamie's Gallifreyan name and it meant "son of my heart".

"He's getting as bad as Alan and Adam. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" asked Theta as he placed some bread into the egg wash and the Doctor leaned against the counter.

"When was the last time you went to Dizzal?"

"We took David, Cameron, Donald, Zoe and Alexander there last week. Why?"

"I was trying to figure out what to do today and Alan mentioned it. The kids seem interested but I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Does this have to do with Namid?"

"I'm just worried that she might get lost. All those people…"

"Well, they do have strollers for little ones. We could rent one and she can use that."

"But what about when we go on rides? I don't want her to feel left out." Theta wiped his hands off when he placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"Brother, I understand your concerns. We were all shocked when we found out that she was born blind. So, unless you want to seal her inside a glass box for the rest of her lives…"

"Right, I can't shelter her. It wouldn't be fair to her or to us."

"Then it looks like we're going to Dizzal!" said Theta.

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping the "p" and they jumped when they heard cheering. Looking at the doorway, they saw the toddlers standing in the doorway, smiling at them, and both of them laughed.

-------------------------------------

Paper flew in small circles as the TARDIS materialized and the doors opened. The Doctor led the way as he pushed a stroller made for triplets and Alan and Adam followed behind him pushing two more strollers. Jamie, John and Theta walked outside as Theta turned and closed the doors. Looking up, he saw that they were parked near a pink and blue striped pole. SECTION E - 4 was on the sign and he looked at the Doctor.

"We're in section E - 4," said Theta as the Doctor nodded and they walked toward the entrance to the amusement park. DIZZAL arched over the entrance in bright rainbow letters as the music floated through the air and the toddlers smiled. A stone wall stood on either side of the entrance and ivy grew up the walls. The bushes were sculpted into cartoon animals as the bushes spun slowly in a circle and a few of them moved.

"Look at that, Daddy!" said Sokanon as she pointed to the bushes and he nodded. His hearts hurt as Namid frowned and he reached down and patted her hair. He showed her what Sokanon was looking at and Namid smiled. They moved along the path as the humans, humanoids and aliens waited to get inside and Alan tapped his foot. After a few minutes, he sighed and slapped his hands against his thighs.

"What is taking so long? Are they doing strip searches up there?" growled Alan and Adam giggled.

"Don't you start!" said the Doctor as he shook a finger at him and Alan sighed.

"But, Daddy, I'm booooooooooooooooooooooored!" whined Alan, stamping his foot.

"Soooooooooooooo ammmmmmmmmm IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" whined Adam and Theta pinched his eyes closed with his finger and thumb.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, toooooooooooooooooooo!" whined John and the toddlers started giggling. They were used to their daddies acting silly but those around them started staring and the Doctor sighed.

"If you three don't behave, we are going home," said the Doctor, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said the threesome and Theta and Jamie started laughing.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry, but you know they'll whine the whole way home if we leave," said Theta.

"Fine!" sighed the Doctor as the threesome cheered and headed for the entrance. The young woman behind the glass blinked her four eyes as the Doctor smiled and she smiled back. "That's six adults and nine children, please." Nodding, she told him how much it cost and he slid the credit stick into the slot. While he placed the credit stick back into his pocket, she slid fifteen plastic bands to him and he frowned. "What are these?"

"These are security bands. All you have to do it place them on and the numbers on the bands are entered in the computer. If you, or one of the children, get lost, an alarm goes off and one of our Security Buddies will come and help you find the others," said the young lady and he looked impressed.

"That's fantastic!" said the Doctor, handing out the security bands and they helped the toddlers put the bands on their wrists. Thanking her, they went inside the park and Adam smiled at the stunned look on Alan's face.

"Blimey," whispered Alan as they walked down the pathway and looked around. A large fountain stood at the center of the hub of the park and the water from the seven stone animal sculptures cast tiny rainbows in the sunlight.

"Daddy, look, the water's all different colors!" said Sokanon as the Doctor showed Namid and the toddlers smiled. They walked to the fountain when they took the toddlers out of the strollers and sat them on the edge of the fountain. The Doctor took some pictures then they placed the toddlers back in the strollers and Adam took the map out of the back of the pocket of his jeans. Opening the map, he looked around then pointed to the left.

"Right, over here is Coaster Kingdom, that's where the roller coasters are…" said Adam and Jamie's eyes lit up. "Yes, Jamie, we are going to ride the Viper."

"What's that?" asked Alan.

"It's this suspended, inverted coaster that has SEVEN loops an' this drop that I swear makes your stomach feel like it went tae your feet!" said Jamie, smiling.

"He went on it ten times," said Theta.

"Oh, yeah, I NEED to go on that!" said Alan.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed the Doctor while Adam looked at the map again and pointed.

"Now, over here is Fantasy Cove….," said Adam and David sighed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dy, that's for girls!" whined David and he looked down at him.

"Well, seeing that we have girls with us, we have to go there." David snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and Adam ruffled David's hair. Looking at the map, he pointed to the right and looked at them. "Now, over there is the Vortex."

"What?!" asked the Doctor as he looked at the map and The Vortex was written in bright blue letters on the map. "They can't call it that! Where's the owner?! I want to have some words with him!" The toddlers giggled as he snorted and his eyes became tight slits.

"Brother, calm down. Besides, that's for the older kids…and adults that think they are kids," said Theta as he pointed with his head toward Alan, Adam and John.

"Still, don't we have a copyright on it or something?" mumbled the Doctor and Theta laughed. Adam looked at the map then pointed.

"Over there is Wet and Wild and that is where the water and thrill rides are. Now, according to this, Tot Town is straight ahead," said Adam, folding the map and placed it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Ok, before we go ANYWHERE, who needs to the bathroom because I am about to burst!" said Alan and the toddlers looked at him with confused looks. "Um, what I mean is, I have to go potty." They watched as the toddlers raised their hands and the Doctor softly laughed. "Right, Adam, you have the map. Where's the loo?" After looking at the map, Adam pointed, put the map back into the pocket of his jeans and pushed the stroller, heading for the bathrooms.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You're joking!" said John as he looked at the back and green steel framed roller coaster and Jamie smiled. THE VIPER was painted on the sign as a large snake curled around the painting of the roller coaster and the screams of those already on the ride echoed around them. Jamie and Alan had talked Adam and John into going on the ride while they waited in line and John felt his hearts slamming in his chest.

"Let me guess, you have never been on a coaster before," said Adam.

"I never had time to do something like this back in my universe."

"Was that because your brother had you running around like a dog?" asked Alan.

"No, it was because he destroyed all the amusement parks," said John and all three mouthed "Oh!". The line moved as John watched the people fly by and the screams echoed in his ears. His stomach started doing flips when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Jamie.

"No one will think less of you if you dinnae want tae do this," said Jamie. John looked at Adam and Alan as they nodded and John turned, told people he was sorry and went to go sit with Theta and the Doctor. Sitting down, he sighed and looked up at the clouds drifting across the sky.

"I faced daleks, Davros and my own brother only to be done it by a roller coaster," sighed John and the Doctor and Theta smiled. The toddlers were enjoying the ice cream that the Doctor had given them as Jackie looked at John and wiped the ice cream from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're still my hero, Daddy," said Jackie as he smiled and kissed her sticky cheek. By the time Alan, Adam and Jamie returned, the Doctor, Theta and John had cleaned up the toddlers and they sat down on the bench.

"Now, THAT was amazing!" said Alan as he looked into the stroller and saw that Christopher, David and Cameron were sleeping. "Awwwwwww…"

"Where have you three been?" asked the Doctor.

"The exit was on the other side of the ride so we went on three more coasters."

"And you didn't tell us because…?"

"We thought you wouldn't mind if we did," said Adam and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"That was rude, Uncle Adam!" said Jackie and gave him a look that would make her namesake proud.

"Oh, boy, we are in trouble! She's giving us…THE LOOK!" gasped Alan as he went behind Adam and held tightly onto his shoulders.

"Well, it was rude," said Theta.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go get some lunch and see what's in Tot Town," said the Doctor as they got off the bench and pushed the strollers down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Alright, here we go," said the Doctor as he set the small basket of chips in front of the toddlers and Theta placed the hamburgers and hotdogs on the table. The Doctor was surprised that they served Earth food but Theta explained that the park serves all types of food. Adam and Alan brought over the rest of the food as they sat at the round picnic tables and rainbow colored umbrellas shaded them from the sun. They ate while watching the humans, alien, mutants and humanoids walking by and talked about where they wanted to go after Tot Town.

"Can we go on Slide Winder, Daddy?" asked Donald, popping a chip into his mouth and Jamie smiled.

"I dinnae see why nae," said Jamie and the Doctor gave him a confused look.

"What is Slider Winder?" asked the Doctor.

"It's this ride in Wet an' Wild. You get on these mats an' go down this windy slid."

"And someone their size can ride it?"

"Aye, if they have an adult with them," said Jamie then sipped on his soda. The Doctor nodded while wiping Namid's face and she pouted.

"What is with the lip?" asked the Doctor as he went face to face with her and rubbed noses with her, making her giggle.

"Is everyone done?" asked Theta and they nodded. Theta and John cleared the table as they placed the toddlers back in the strollers and headed for the entrance of Tot Town. Tot Town arched over the entrance as they went inside and looked around. What impressed them was the most of the rides were smaller and tamer versions of the rides in the main park and a large, domed building stood at the center. Moon Shot was on the sign over the entrance and they looked at each other.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?!" begged Alan and Adam and the Doctor laughed. He looked at the sign and saw NO ADULTS ALLOWED IN THE JUMPING AREA written in large letters. He smiled at the shocked and disappointed looks on their faces and they crossed their arms over their chest.

"That's discrimination!" said Alan and Adam nodded. Shaking his head, they went to get their tickets and went inside the building. The walls were white and the tinted glass casted a blue tint in the room. The jumping area was at the center of the room and they watched the toddlers jumping, doing flips and bouncing off the foam rubber padding. It was surrounded by a screened in wall that went all the way around with an opening for the toddlers to go in and out. Shelves for shoes were against the walls and the Doctor pointed to one of them. Parking the strollers, they took the toddlers out of the strollers and removed their converse sneakers. Looking at Namid, the Doctor sighed then looked up and saw the rules posted on the wall. He saw that a parent of a sightless child could go into the jumping area and smiled, taking his converses off. "And WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

"It says right up there that parents of sightless children are allowed to go with them," said the Doctor, pointing.

"But…but…but…"

"Uncle Alan, you can come with me after Daddy gets tired,' said Namid, smiling at him.

"Can we all have a turn?" asked John and she nodded. Taking her hand, the Doctor led the toddlers to the jumping area and sent love into her mind. One by one, they all had a turn jumping with Namid and her laughter echoed around the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After spending some time in Tot Town, they went to Wet and Wild and found there were some rides for the toddlers to ride on. Alan and Adam raced to see who could get to the bottom of Slid Winder the fastest and both were stunned when it was John who beat them to the bottom. The sun was setting when they headed for Fantasy Cove. Donald, Zoe, Chaska, Cameron and Sokanon were sleeping in the strollers while they walked down the path and talked. Most of the attractions were stage shows as they sat down and watched a show about a brave fairy defending her village from an evil enchantress. The toddlers were enchanted while the Doctor showed Namid what was going on and she smiled. Suddenly the fireworks display that was supposed to go off at the end of the show exploded into the air as everyone screamed and got up off the chairs. The Doctor watched as the others ran passed them when he noticed that Namid was nowhere to be seen and his hearts slammed in his chest.

"Alan, where is Namid?!" shouted the Doctor over the screams of the others and Alan shrugged. They placed the toddlers in the strollers as the Doctor called out for her but she didn't answer and the sirens screeched through the air. His mind called out for her as he searched the crowds and prayed that she hadn't been trampled.

----------------------------------------

(Nami Colony Spa)

Rain relaxed on the massage table as strong hands worked over her muscles and she smiled. It wasn't the Doctor but Vincent, the man assigned to give her the massage, was rubbing her in all the right places. Suddenly she felt the Doctor's fear as well as the others and closed her eyes.

'_Thete, what's wrong?' _thought Rain as she pulled his mind forward and set up a privacy block.

'_We took the children to the amusement park and there was this explosion. I can't find Namid,' _thought the Doctor.

'_What?!' _thought Rain as she sat up on the table and Vincent looked at her. She excused herself as she ran out of the room, wrapping the towel around her body, and ran out of the room. She ran out into the garden as she found a quiet spot and sat down on the bench.

'_Latara?' _thought the Doctor and she closed her eyes.

'_Tell me everything,' _said Rain as he told her everything that happened and her hearts slammed in her chest. She reached out with her mind as she tried to connect with Namid but only felt Namid's fear and sighed. _'She's alive but, Thete, she is so scared.'_

'_Don't worry, Sis, we'll find her,' _thought Adam and she smiled.

'_You better Tiri'me'su!' _Tiri'me'su was Adam's Gallifreyan name and it meant "soul of us". Feeling their minds leaving, she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Rose sitting next to her.

"Alan just told me what happened," said Rose as she held her arms out and Rain slid into her. Wrapping her arms around Rain, Rose looked up at the sky and prayed that Namid was going to be all right.

------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?!" shouted Namid as she reached out with her free hand and her cane clicked on the path. She had gotten swept away with the crowd as the sirens roared around her and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know which direction she was going as she walked along then felt someone touch her shoulder and screamed.

"Here now, Little One, no need for that. What is your name?" asked a friendly voice.

"My name is Namid."

"What a pretty name. Are you lost, Namid?"

"Yes, I can't find my daddy. Are you a Security Buddy? Daddy said they find lost people."

"That I am, Little One," said the voice as she held a cool hand in her free hand and they started walking down the path. Looking up, she was stunned that she could see who was holding his hand and he smiled at her. They walked by the crowds when she heard the Doctor calling for her and let go of the cool hand.

"There's my daddy!" said Namid, pointing and called out for the Doctor.

"There she is!" shouted John, pointing and the Doctor ran. The last time he ran like this was when he saw Rose again and he joked inside his head about hoping there were no daleks hiding in the shadows. Skidding to a halt, he knelt down as she ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. Both cried while the others ran to them and stopped the strollers next to them.

"Are you alright, Rainbow?" asked the Doctor as he checked her for injures and she nodded her head.

"Daddy, it was so scary. Someone picked me up when everything went boom then let me go. I didn't know where you were. I tried to call you in my head but everything was so loud that I forgot how. Then this Security Buddy came and helped me find you," said Namid and the Doctor blinked.

"What are you talking about? You were by yourself."

"Nuh-unh, he had this nice voice and really cold hands. Like your hands. But, Daddy, the weird thing was I could SEE him!"

"What?"

"What did he look like?" asked Alan when he knelt down and turned her toward him.

"He was tall like Daddy and had white hair on his head and chin. He wasn't skinny like Daddy, though."

"What was he wearing?"

"It was a white suit, shirt and shoes. He also had a small black tie on," said Namid when Adam frowned and took the map out of the pocket of his jeans. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he shined the blue light on the cover of the map and blinked. On the cover was the picture of a tall man with white hair and a goatee. He had a round face and a heavy build and was wearing a white suit, shirt and shoes and a small black tie. Autro Dizzal was under the picture and he read the small biography under the picture.

"Sunshine, did he look like this?" asked Adam as he showed her what he was looking at and she smiled.

"Yeah, that was him!" said Namid and a cold shiver when through Adam.

"Are you alright?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, she met Autro Dizzal."

"Who?" asked John.

"He was the owner of this place."

"Was?" asked the Doctor.

"He died five years ago," said Adam as they all looked at each other and the sirens echoed around them.

----------------------------------------------

After sending word to Rain and the rest of the families that Namid was all right, the Doctor led the others to the TARDIS and they went inside. They placed the toddlers in the nursery but Namid wanted to stay with him and she sat on Jamie's lap while he sat on the jump seat. The TARDIS vanished as the Doctor felt his hearts calming down but he still had a problem believing that a ghost saved his daughter.

'_Then explain how she found you? She can't see and she said she saw him,' _thought the Doctor, after setting up a privacy block. Sighing, he looked at the screen when he felt sadness and anger crawling through his mind and looked up. Theta, John and Alan had decided to take a nap but he didn't know where Adam was and looked at Jamie.

"Jamie, keep an eye on Namid," said the Doctor as he left the control room and felt the TARDIS inside his head.

"_Beloved, why is Adam crying?" _asked the TARDIS and he looked at the ceiling.

"Where is he?" The Doctor followed the lights when he came to Adam and Marion's room and the door was half open. Slowly opening the door, he walked into the room and saw Adam curled up on the large four poster bed, a pillow held tightly to his chest. He kept punching the pillow as he softly repeated "Stupid!" over and over and the Doctor walked toward the bed.

"Tiri'me'su?" asked the Doctor softly while Adam looked at him then turned onto his right side and sniffed.

"Go away," said Adam softly. Shaking his head, the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and Adam turned, glaring at him. "I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What is the matter with you?"

"It's my fault."

"What are you on about?"

"If I hadn't mentioned Dizzal, Namid wouldn't have gotten lost."

"But you did and, up until she got lost, we were having a great time. Who knew the fireworks would go off?" asked the Doctor with half a smile. Growling, Adam sat up and tossed the pillow at the wall.

"I felt your fear, Brother! I felt your panic, anger, worry and hatred! Yes, I felt that! You hate me!"

"I do not!"

"Then you blame me!"

"What?! Adam, it is true that I was scared. Any one of us would have been if it had been any of the kids."

"BUT IT WASN'T ANY OF THE OTHER KIDS! IT WAS NAMID! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?! IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO HER OTHER THAN GETTING LOST, I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF!"

Adam fell against the Doctor as he started sobbing and the Doctor wrapped his arms around him. Sending love and comfort into his mind, the Doctor rocked him and gently rubbed his back.

"You know something, your brother is right. We can't lock Namid away in a glass box. She is a brave and sweet little girl but we can't see passed her blindness. If we acted scared every time something goes wrong then she'll get scared and will never do things for herself. Like I said, I was terrified when we couldn't find her but it's over now. She's fine. Now, if there was a way that she could find us if she got separated from us again…" The Doctor thought while he rocked Adam when he heard a knock on the door and saw Namid standing in the doorway.

"Daddy, why is Uncle Adam sad?" asked Namid as she carefully headed for the bed and reached out with her hand.

"I thought you were in the control room with Uncle Jamie."

"He had to go potty," said Namid while he smiled and she placed her hand on the bed.

"How did you know that Uncle Adam was sad?"

"I could hear him crying in my head." Namid carefully crawled onto the bed as he let go of Adam and Adam sat up, wiping his eyes. She crawled on the bed as he watched her and she reached out, touching his face. She felt the tears under her fingers as he sniffed and the Doctor placed a handkerchief in her hand. Patting Adam's face, Namid smiled as Adam took it and blew his nose. "Why are you sad?"

"Because this was all my fault," sighed Adam as he took her in his arms and held her.

"No, it wasn't. Everything went boom and I got lost."

"Yeah, but you could have also gotten hurt and that is something I don't think I could live with. You are very special, you know that?"

"Yeah but that's 'cause I can't see."

"It's more than that. You and I go way back. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met you? It was when you were still inside your mommy."

"Hunh?"

"See, when you were inside your mommy, I feel asleep and couldn't wake up. Now I am not sure where I was but someone was there with me."

"Who?"

"There were these three little lights. I knew they weren't going to hurt me and they kept me company."

"You sang," said Namid as she placed her head against his chest and he looked at the Doctor.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you. You sang about dreams, rubber ducks, cookies, a small world and tiki birds." Adam's eyes went wide as the Doctor shrugged and Namid smiled. "You also told us that you had run away. That you were hiding inside your head. You were scared about leaving us but we told you that Mommy would take care of us. I also know that you and Daddy and Mommy and everyone else will take care of me so you don't have to be sad anymore." She reached up as he took her hand and held it against his chest.

"But what if I want to be sad?" Sliding her hand out, she started tickling him and Adam laughed. She kept tickling him when he started tickling her back and they flopped down onto the bed. "Hold it, let's get Daddy!" The Doctor didn't have time to move as they jumped on him, started tickling him and their laughter echoed down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Is this enough, Daddy?" Adam looked at David while he poured the chocolate chips into the waffle batter and nodded. It was his turn to cook breakfast and he decided on his famous banana and chocolate chip waffles. No one had seen the Doctor since they had come back from the amusement park and they were beginning to wonder where he went. Adam cut the bananas as he placed them into the batter while David swung his legs back and forth and a gently "thump" filled the air. Normally when he sat on the counter, Marion would come in and "politely" asked Adam to get him off. Seeing that she wasn't there, Adam let him sit there but kept an eye on him in case he fell.

"What is that smell?!" Alan walked into the kitchen while he sniffed the air and looked into the bowl. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Before he could put his finger into the batter, David lightly smacked his hand with the wooden spoon and he looked at him with a shocked look. "OW! Adam, he hit me!"

"Did you hit Uncle Alan?" asked Adam, glancing over at a giggling David.

"Yes, I did," said David, nodding.

"Do we hit?" David shook his head as Adam arched one eyebrow at him and Alan sniffed, holding his sore hand against his chest. "Now look. You made Uncle Alan cry."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Alan," said David as he placed the wooden spoon on the counter and held his arms out.

"I don't care," said Alan while Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. "You think this is funny? I could have nerve damage."

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" asked Adam and Alan looked at his fingers, wiggling them.

"Yeah, so, that still doesn't excuse the fact that your son assaulted me!"

"Will extra bananas in your waffles make you feel better, Oh Slightly Injured One?"

"That and a hug," said Alan as Adam put his arms out and Alan laughed. "I meant from HIM!" David smiled while Alan wrapped his arms around him and they hugged. "No more hitting, ok?"

"Ok," said David and Alan ruffled his hair.

"So, where's your brother?" asked Adam as he poured the batter into the waffle maker and Alan hopped onto the counter next to David.

"I don't know. His bed wasn't slept in and he has a privacy block up," said Alan, placing some chocolate chips in his mouth.

"Maybe he's in the TARDIS," said David and they looked at him.

"And hoooooooooooooooooooooooooo-wah do you know this?"

"I saw him going into the garage when we were watching cartoons."

"When was that?" asked Adam.

"Um, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Did you little crumb crushers sneak out and watch telly after we went to bed?" asked Alan, giving him a stern look.

"It was Chaska's idea."

"What is he doing in there?" asked Adam as he opened the lid to the waffle maker and took the waffles out, setting them on the plate.

"Maybe Grandpa knows."

"And how would he know what my brother is doing?" asked Alan.

"Because he went with him," said David and they looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us that?"

"You didn't ask me," said David then squealed as Alan tickled him under his armpits.

----------------------------------------------------

"Now, are you sure this will work?" The Doctor sat on one side of the table while Theta sat on the other side and cups of tea and hot chocolate were stacked at the end of the table. After spending hours over tiny microcircuits and wires, both of them were very tired and Theta yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"According to these plans, yes, it will work." The Doctor tapped on the piece of paper that sat between them as Theta turned it toward him and looked at the design. According to the drawings, an earpiece the size and shape of a small hearing aid would allow Namid to use a sonic frequency much like bats use to locate the Doctor or any member of their families. A soft beeping sound, that grew louder or fainter while she walked, would tell her just how close or far away she was from them. The beeping sound would also become faster as well as stop when she was finally near a loved one. Theta had also designed a background noise damper, allowing her to hear the beeping sound when they were in a crowded area.

"Go get Namid so we can see if this works."

"Yessssssssss, Mastah, Igor will go get the girl," said Theta as he scrunched his shoulders up and limped toward the door. Laughing, the Doctor watched him leave the lab then went back to work and shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo-key, here we go, fresh banana and chocolate chip waffles!" said Adam as he placed the food on the table then sat down next to David. John, Alan and Jamie helped serve the food as the toddlers smiled and everyone started eating. Suddenly they heard snorting and insane giggling and looked over at Theta, who was limping toward the table with a strange look on his face.

"Must bring girl to my Mastah!" said Theta as they shrugged and he walked to Namid, gently lifting her off the booster seat. "Ah, found girl, now Mastah will not beat Igor!" They laughed as she wiggled in his arms and he placed her over his right shoulder. Snorting, he headed for the garage then placed her on his hip and smiled.

"Daddy?" asked Namid.

"Nope, just slightly loopy Uncle Theta," said Theta and she giggled.

"You're silly!" giggled Namid and he kissed her cheek.

"And also really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really tired," said Theta while they went inside the TARDIS and the doors closed behind them. Heading down the hallway, he placed her over his shoulder again and snorted, limping into the lab. "Mastah, Igor found girl!"

"Set her down, you goof!" said the Doctor as Theta set Namid down on the floor and the Doctor walked to her. Kneeling down, he took her hands as she blinked and he smiled at her. "Ok, Rainbow, Daddy has made something that will help you find us in case we get separated again." Theta handed him one of the earpieces when he placed it in Namid's hand and she moved her fingers over it.

"What is it?" asked Namid and he placed the earpiece in her right ear. She heard a tiny beep as she blinked and he smiled.

"Now, this earpiece uses what's called sonar technology. That means little beeping sounds will lead you toward me or anyone else in our family. The further you are away from us, the softer it gets. The closer you get, the louder it gets. When you are near us, it will stop beeping. Got all that?"

"I think so."

"Ok, let's try it," said the Doctor as Theta handed one of the earpieces and placed one in his own ear. They stood at two different spots in the room as she listened to the beeps and turned toward the Doctor. He felt his hearts soaring as she walked straight toward him without holding her hand out then stopped when she was standing right in front of him.

"Daddy, is that you?" The Doctor knelt down as he wrapped his arms around her and she felt the tears on her cheek. "Don't cry, Daddy." Nodding, the Doctor picked her up as he kissed her cheek and Theta walked closer.

"That was fantastic!" said Theta as he ruffled her hair then they heard a loud growling sound which made Namid giggle.

"Pardon me!" teased the Doctor as they laughed then left the lab, walking down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------

Seeing how tired the Doctor and Theta were after showing them how the earpiece worked, Alan and Adam decided to take the toddlers to the zoo for the day so they could get some sleep. The people carriers came to a stop as the doors opened and Adam and John walked to the side doors, opening them. Jamie and Alan got the strollers out of the people carrier when they placed Jackie, Namid, Chaska and Sokanon in the stroller and Jamie closed the door. Adam and John walked toward them while David, Douglas, Zoe and Cameron sat in the other stroller and after Christopher walked to his father, Alan placed Christopher in the seat next to Jackie. He then took out a video camera as he pointed at them and waved to them.

"Ok, troops, we are about to embark on a wildlife expedition. Just over that ridge…" Ala moved the camera when the sign that read NEW GALLIFREY ZOO came into focus and he smiled. "…are fierce and dangerous animals! Many of you might not make it back, which is sad because I really like all of you, but that's what happens out here in the wild! So, with that said, Allons-y!"

'_Blimey, was he dropped as a hand?' _thought John after putting up a privacy block and Adam snorted a laughing, making Alan turn around.

"What's with the snorting?"

"Nothing, Oh Fearless Jungle Guide, lead on!" said Adam as John nudged him and they headed for the entrance. The New Gallifreyan zoo was unique because not only did it have species of Earth wildlife, sea life, bid life, insect, snake, reptilian and amphibious life but those of other planets as well. There were even mythological creatures as well, found and capture by a special team headed by Frazer. Specially trained keepers and vet staff were hired to take care of all the inhabitants of the zoo and the money raised by the zoo was spent for animal preservation and breeding. The Doctor wasn't sure about the dinosaur section of the zoo until the high council approved that only herbivore and other harmless dinosaurs were allowed in the exhibits. Heading for the entrance, Alan looked at the young lady sitting behind the glass and smiled.

"Hello," said Alan.

"Hello, are all of you together?" asked the young lady. She was a tall girl with long black hair and sea green eyes. Her face was oval shape and she wore a bright blue jacket with a NGZ patch over her left breast.

"Yep, that's six adults and nine kids," said Alan as she told him how much it was to get in and he took the credit stick out of his pocket. Placing the credit stick into the slot, he thanked her as she slid a zoo map toward him and the arm of the gate moved upward, allowing them to go inside. The walkways spread out in the all directions as a large shop sat near the entrance and large bunches of balloons were tied up near the doorway to the shop. The bushes were carved into a wide variety of animal shapes and the trees and flowers that were used for landscaping came from Earth.

"So, where to start?" asked Alan as he opened the map and John and Adam looked over his shoulders.

"Blimey, I forgot how large this place is," said Adam.

"Maybe we should stick with the Earth exhibits," said John.

"Right, well, the animals aren't going to come to us. Allons-y!" said Alan, taking hold of the handles of the stroller and they walked down the path. Heading east, they walked along when Christopher noticed that several children were wearing harnesses which were connected to their father or mother by a leash strapped around their wrists and he looked up at Alan.

"Daddy, why are they wearing that?" asked Christopher as Alan looked at what he was pointing at and smiled.

"Didn't you know that some people keep children as pets?" Christopher's eyes went wide when Adam gently smacked the back of Alan's head and laughed.

"I can't believe you said that. Chris, the reason they're wearing that is because those are naughty children who run away from their mommies and daddies," said Adam.

"Yep, so if you don't want to be my pet boy, you are going to have to be good and listen to EVERYTHING I tell you!" said Alan with a smug look on his face and Christopher giggled. "Was that a giggle?! Alright then, nothing but water and puppy chow for you, Puppy Boy!"

"Arf! Arf! I'm a puppy!" said Christopher as he panted and the toddlers laughed. They started barking and whimpering while Jamie, John and Adam laughed and Alan smiled. Heading down the path, Adam, Alan, John and Jamie started howling and didn't care that people were staring at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading down the path, they took turns talking about the animals when they came to the giraffes and Alan's eyes went dark. Even after two centuries, his hatred of giraffes knew no bounds and he walked to the fence, turned and got a very serious look on his face.

"Alright, listen up, what is behind this fence is a very dangerous animal," said Alan and Jamie blinked.

"They're giraffes," said Jamie.

"Yes, and they are extremely RUDE!"

"Oh, not again, I thought you were over this," sighed Adam and John looked at him.

"Mind filling me in?" asked John and Adam told him about what happened to Alan. "You're kidding. You hate giraffes because one of them snubbed you?"

"Yes!" said Alan while Jamie walked to the food dispenser, placed some coins into the slot, took the feed cup off the top of the dispenser, pushed the button and waited until the cup filled up. Walking to Alan, he placed the cup into Alan's hand and Alan looked at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You take the cup, go over tae the fence an' let them eat the nice, nummy food. Do you want me tae come with you an' hold your hand?" asked Jamie and Alan's mouth fell open.

"When did you become so snarky?"

"Ever since I met you lot," said Jamie as Alan rolled his eyes and Jamie held his hand out. Gently pushing Jamie's hand away, he took the cup and walked to the fence. He waited as the giraffes nibbled on the leaves of the trees and he jiggled the cup.

"Hey! Look what I have! Come and get it!" shouted Alan as he jiggled the cup some more and some of the feed fell to the ground. The giraffes started moving away from the trees when he dropped the cup onto the ground and grabbed hold of the fence. "Come back here!"

"I think we better stop him before he gets arrested," said John and Adam nodded. Walking to the fence, they gently removed Alan's fingers from the fence and headed back to the strollers. The toddlers were giggling as Alan sighed and took hold of the handles. Glaring back at the giraffes, Alan growled and looked straight ahead. "Let it go, Brother, just let it go." Nodding, Alan smiled as they went down the path and went around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to go down as they ended the trip at the petting zoo and the toddlers loved being able to touch and pet the animals. Alan and Adam had bought them feed cups as they took the toddlers into the penned in area where the sheep and goats were kept but Alan wasn't sure that Namid should go inside. They had been experimenting with the earpiece during the trip and she enjoyed walking around without worrying about where everyone was.

"What's wrong?" asked John as he watched Jackie going inside the penned in area and Alan sighed.

"I don't think Namid should go in there," said Alan and John nodded.

"I understand your concern but she's done great so far."

"I just don't want her getting hurt."

"I don't want Jackie to get hurt either but that didn't stop me from letting her go in. Besides, I think it's too late." John pointed to Adam holding onto Namid's hand as they walked by some sheep and he knelt down, placing some feed into her free hand. They watched while she giggled then pat the sheep and Alan used the video camera to film it for the Doctor and Rain. He had been filming the whole day as he did a close up of Namid's smiling face and a tear trickled down his cheek. The sky was dark by the time they returned home and the Doctor and Theta helped bring nine sleeping toddlers into the house, closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chabi was a small planet located in the Eden system of the Orion constellation and had a small moon and a single yellow sun. The planet originally didn't have a name until Adam and Alan found it a century ago and Adam's daughter, River, named it after an old friend of the family. The sky was a crystal blue color and lush forests, mountains and glades dotted the landscape. Two large oceans separated the two large landmasses and there were two ice caps on the northern and southern poles. On the eastern landmass were a large race of beings called the chabis, which stood over ten feet tall. Covered in thick fur of brown, black, tan, white or gray fur, they were a gentle race but were also very strong and lived in villages in the tall trees. They had bear like features with large black or brown eyes and talked in low growls and grunts. On the western landmass was a race of tiny beings called chibis. Like the chibis owned by Adam's daughter, River, they were a race of intelligent human dolls that lived in either large cities or small villages.

During an expedition of the planet, River found a crashed spaceship and a skeleton and the skeleton was that of the Doctor's universe's version of her old friend, Chabi. According to the black box they were able to retrieve from the ship, he had crashed on the planet and made the chibis to keep him company. He taught them how to make shelters and feed themselves and supervised their population, aiding them when they needed to reproduce. When he died, the chibis population continued to grow, thanks to him teaching them how to use the machines he used to make them, and they considered him a god. But, along with a god, there was an evil that kept to the shadows. None of the chibis knew where this eveil came from but they did have a name for it. The Shadow Hands!

"Campbell, what did Mommy say about being careful?" River looked at her youngest son, Campbell, who was seven years old, and he snorted, brushing the long bangs out of his eyes. Her other two sons, David and Brendan, who were eleven and eight years old, were on the other side of the planet helping their father, Gavin, with the rebuilding of one of the chabis villages after a fire. Gavin McDonald was a former lawyer from Scotland and his ancestor was a man that River thought of as an uncle. He was surprised when he met Adam and Theta because they looked exactly like his ancestor.

"Come on, Mum, they're ok," said Campbell while nine of the chibis climbed up the bookcase with a piece of rope while one of them stood near Campbell's feet. The reason why she was worried was the ten chibis were hers and they represented Theta's ten lives. They were used to rough play, having survived the games her brother, James, thought up and considered Campbell one of their dearest friends.

"Well, just make sure they don't get hurt." Nodding, Campbell and the chibi of Theta's first life watched the others climbing up to the top shelf and looked down at them.

"_Oh, my giddy aunt, this is high up, isn't it?!" _said the chibi of Theta's second life, using a small handkerchief to wipe its face.

"_You call this high up? Don't you remember the time Tony and Jamie took us up onto the roof?"_ said the chibi of Theta's seventh life and smiled.

"_Yep, that was fun…until Jackie came and made us get down," _said the chibi of Theta and sighed, leaning against a book. Suddenly a bright light filled the room as Campbell turned around and his eyes went wide. Three figures wearing leather boots, pants, jackets and black helmets stood in front of him when one of them pointed a stun laser at him and fired. Campbell screamed as fell to the floor and headed for the bookcase. The chibi of Theta's first life looked up at them when one reached down and picked it up then looked at the others, who knew they had nowhere to hid or run, swallowed hard and gloved hands moved toward them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking with a grunt, the Doctor opened one eye to see Namid sleeping next to him and her right hand was on his neck. She gave a little sniff as she snuggled closer and he slid his arm around her. He watched her sleep when she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Rainbow," whispered the Doctor and she frowned.

"You got stinky breath," whispered Namid as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Whenever she had a nightmare, she would crawl in bed with him and Rain and she nodded. Sending love into her mind, he rubbed her back when he sniffed and looked toward the door. "What is that smell?"

"Uncle Jamie's making haggis for breakfast."

"Ah, well, Sleepy Poo, Daddy has to go to the loo. Do you? Hey, I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

"You're silly, Daddy."

"Yep!" said the Doctor, popping the "p" then moved the duvet back and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------

Waking with a start, Adam nearly fell out of bed when the duvet wrapped around his foot and he yanked the duvet off, tossing it against the bed. Running into the hallway, he saw John, Theta, Alan, the Doctor and Namid in the hallway and walked toward them.

"Did you feel that?!" asked Adam and they nodded. He could feel Marion and River's panic as he closed his eyes and told them to calm down. The sound of running came up the stairs as the toddlers and Jamie, who had turned the stove off, came closer and the Doctor hushed them.

'_Alright, Sunshine, tell me again what happened,' _thought Adam after River calmed down and sighed.

'_I'm not exactly sure. I was in the office when I heard Campbell screaming and went to see what happened. He had been playing with the chibis that looked like Uncle Theta but when I went into the living room, he was unconscious on the floor and the chibis were gone,' _thought River.

'_Is he alright?' _thought the Doctor.

'_Yes, whoever it was used a stunner,'_

'_Did he get a look at who did this?' _asked Theta.

'_Yes, he said they were covered in leather clothing and wore black helmets.'_

'_Did you contact Gavin?' _thought Adam.

'_Yes.'_

'_Did you check the house security tapes yet to see how they got into the house?' _thought John.

'_Not yet.'_

'_Do you think this might be the ones that have been grabbing the other chibis?' _thought Alan.

'_If they are, why would they want my chibis?'_

'_Because they're one of a kind, Sunshine,' _thought Theta and she sighed.

'_I knew I should have never brought them here. They were safer on New Gallifrey.'_

'_Safe, maybe, but they weren't happy,' _thought the Doctor and she knew he was right. When she brought her chibis, as well as those belonging to Elizabeth, Angel, Dorothy and Victoria, to Chabi, they all were shocked that they didn't have to hid or have to be careful about getting stepped on and were very happy.

'_Daddy, please, you have to find them!'_

'_Don't worry, Kiddo, we'll find them.' _They felt her mind leaving as Adam assured Marion that everything was going to be fine and her mind moved away. Adam looked at the others when David walked to him and tugged on Adam's pajamas bottoms.

"Daddy, does this mean we're not going to the toy store?" asked David and Adam blinked.

--------------------------------------------------------

Galaxy was the largest toy store in Kasterbourous City with six floors and a wide variety of toys, games, puzzles and video games and players. The bikes, scooters, hover board, skate boards, hover skates, roller skates, riding toys and electronic vehicles were on the top floor and there was an area where the children could test out whatever they wanted before buying it.

The video game section was on the next floor and all the games and systems were shown on video screen until someone purchased something then the game or system was brought up from the back by security hover robots. Gaming cards and card decks and children cds and dvds were also located in the video game section and were also kept in the back until purchased.

The boys section was on the next floor with a large selection of sports items and equipment. The girls section was on the next floor and had a care center for all sorts of dolls and a "day care center" where a little "mommy" could leave their "baby" or "babies" while they shopped and were given beepers which were returned after they were done shopping. There had been a few "babies' that had been forgotten but the beepers had the home phone number of the "mommy", who was called within minutes so they could come get the "baby". The toddlers and infant toys were on the next floor and the first floor was where the stuffed animals, games and puzzles and educational toys were.

The doors hissed open while Disney music filled the air and they held onto the toddlers' hands. Namid's cane clicked on tile floor while they walked along and the toddlers looked around. The Doctor had told them that they could have only one toy for being so good but knew that one toy wasn't going to be enough and waited for the "I want that!" to start. He looked over at Adam, who was trying to look happy, but he knew that his mind was somewhere else and sighed, sending love and concern into his mind. They walked toward the lift when the sounds of bells rang over the speakers and they stopped.

"ATTENTIONS BOYS AND GIRLS, WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU IN THE BOYS SECTION. COME AND SEE THE NEWEST IN ACTION FIGURES!" said the voice over the speaker as they looked at each other and the boys smiled.

"Can we, Daddy?" asked Chaska while the Doctor looked down and nodded.

"Sure," said the Doctor as he pushed the button and the doors opened. Walking side, he pushed the button as the doors closed and he wondered what this new toy was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large crowd was standing around the small stage as a young man with a round face and brown hair and eyes stood near a table and the Doctor led the others to the front of the crowd. On the table was a covered box and the young man smiled, placing his hand on the cover.

"Hear ye, hear ye, I am proud to present the latest thing in action figures!" said the young man as he removed the cover and the chibis blinked, looking around.

"Daddy, that's…!" said David as Adam nodded and David, Cameron, Donald, Chaska and Christopher ran to the table while the young man looked at them.

"Hold on, Little Mates, I don't think…Hey! Get off of there!" David, Cameron, Donald, Chaska and Christopher climbed onto the table as they looked at the box when Cameron found the latch and the boys opened the box, reaching inside the box. "Put those down!"

"Catch!" shouted Donald as he tossed the chibis of Theta's second and seventh life at Jamie and they went flying through the air.

"_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _shouted the chibis of Theta's second and seventh life and Jamie caught them.

"Daddy!" shouted Christopher as he picked up then tossed the chibis of Theta's ninth and eighth life at Alan and the chibis laughed. Alan caught them as he smiled down at them and the chibi of Theta's ninth life gave him a big grin.

"Here, Daddy, catch!" shouted Chaska as he tossed the chibis of Theta's sixth and fourth life and the chibi of Theta's sixth life waved its arms and legs in the air.

"_Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _shouted the chibi of Theta's fourth life as the Doctor caught them and looked at the chibi of Theta's fourth life.

"You know, not everyone is going to know what that means," teased the Doctor as the chibi of Theta's fourth life gave him a toothy smile and arched the hat back on its head.Cameron had gotten off the table as he ran to Theta and handed him the chibis of his first and third life and blinked.

"Why didn't you throw them?" asked Theta.

"Because they're too old," said Cameron and the chibis looked at him.

"_Too old?!" _gasped the chibi of Theta's third life and crossed its arms over its chest.

"_Calm down, dear friend, I do believe the boy is teasing, hmmmmmm!" _said the chibi of Theta's first life and smiled at Cameron.

"Daddy!" shouted David as he tossed the chibis of Theta and Theta's fifth life at Adam and the chibi of Theta's fifth life held onto its hat.

"_Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo-whooooooooooooooooooooo!" _shouted the chibi of Theta as Theta caught them and they laughed.

"_That was fun!" _said the chibi of Theta's fifth life and the boys got off the table. The other shoppers looked at them as the Doctor smiled and placed the chibis in his pocket, the others did the same.

"Run!" shouted the Doctor as he picked up Namid and they headed for the stairs. The security alarms rang out as the Doctor opened the fire exit door and they ran down the stairs. The door burst open as they ran by the other shoppers and headed for the door only to stop after seeing the security robots and guards standing by the front door. Sighing, they placed their hands up and the chibis ducked down, hiding inside their pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The toddlers sat on the chairs while the Doctor, John, Theta, Adam, Alan and Jamie stood in front of the desk and the owner of Galaxy sat on the chair behind the large metal desk. He was a tall man with a thin face, white hair and gray eyes. He had a thin build and was wearing a white suit, shirt and shoes and a tiny black tie. Standing, he walked to the Doctor as they locked eyes and the man sniffed. The guards had searched them but couldn't find the chibis and the man arched one of his eyebrows, trying to intimidate the Doctor.

"Hmmmm…mind telling me why you let your children steal MY merchandise!"

"Your merchandise?! Those are living beings!" shouted Adam.

"They're dolls," said the man as he looked at Adam and Adam growled.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get them?" asked the Doctor.

"That is none of your business!" Cameron got off the chair when he walked to the desk and looked at the computer. He reached up as he started typing on the keyboard when the man turned and looked at him. "What is he doing?!" The man stormed over to Cameron when Cameron hit the enter key and the screen went blank. "What did you do, you brat!?"

"Oi, leave him alone!" shouted Theta when he walked over and picked Cameron up. The screen beeped when they looked at the screen and Theta looked at the Doctor. "You got to see this!"

The Doctor walked to the desk when he placed his glasses on and looked at the screen. On the screen was an inventory list and a shipping register and he noticed that most of the inventory were chibis. He glared at the man as he placed his glasses away and the man backed up.

"How did you get into that? Those are encrypted files!" said the Man and Theta smiled, hitching Cameron up on his hip.

"Cameron, were you hacking again?" asked Theta as Cameron shrugged and the man growled.

"I should have you arrested!"

"Oh, really, and how are you going to explain where those "dolls" came from? They are a protected life form!" shouted Adam.

"Protected by who?" asked the man then locked eyes with the Doctor.

"Us!" growled the Doctor when the screen beeped then went blank.

"What just happened?!" demanded the man as Theta looked at Cameron and blinked.

"Did you just send those files to Auntie?" asked Theta and Cameron nodded.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Architect!"

"You sent the files to the Shadow Proclamation?"

"Yep, so, if you don't want to deal with the Judoon, I suggest you surrender to us," said Alan as he walked over to Cameron and ruffled his hair.

"Just who are you?" whispered the man as the Doctor's eyes went tight and he locked eyes with him.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor and the man swallowed hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

River sat on the couch with Campbell as she stroked his hair and he held her around her waist. Suddenly they heard a familiar grinding and moaning sounds as they got off the couch and ran outside. The watched the dust blowing around in circles when the TARDIS materialized and she smiled. The doors opened as Adam walked out and she ran down the stairs, wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you find them?" asked River when ten tiny faces popped up from his pockets and she laughed. The chibis waved at her as they went inside the house and the door closed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe that Galaxy was a front for a smuggling ring," said River as they sat on the couch and the chibis sat between them.

"According to the information, they had been doing it for years. They believe that since no one had claimed this planet, they had a life time supply of living dolls," said Adam then sipped on the tea and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"But how did they get into the house, Paw-Paw?" asked Campbell, who was sitting on the chair. Gavin, David and Brendan were sitting on the other couch and he looked at Campbell.

"They used a manipulator, which allowed them to come and go without anyone seeing them."

"It's a shame they had to shut the store down," said Gavin.

"Not just that one but the entire Galaxy chain. It turns out that all the stores are front for the ring."

"I still think we should take my chibis back to New Gallifrey," sighed River and Adam held her hand.

"Sunshine, they're going to be alright. The Doctor upgraded the security system for the houseand we set up satellite scanners. Besides, this is their home. And if you don't believe me, look down!"

The chibis were either sleeping with their heads together or against River and Adam's legs and River smiled, sending love into their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ten-HUT!" shouted Alan as he walked into the den and the toddlers looked at him. Standing back, he clicked his heels as he saluted and Adam walked into the doorway wearing an army general's helmet and jacket. He removed the mirrored sunglasses he was wearing while the toddlers giggled and he coughed.

"Private, why aren't they in line?!" asked Adam in a serious tone and the toddlers started laughing. "What is this?! Laughing?! Did I give you permission to laugh?!"

"No Sir, General, Sir!" said David and Christopher, saluting.

"Right, well, in line for inspection!" said Adam as the toddlers lined up and he walked to them. Walking from one end of the line to the other with his hands behind his back, he hummed then turned and looked at Alan, who was still saluting him. "Put your arm down, you goof!"

"Yes Sir, General, Sir!" said Alan, lowering his arm and the toddlers giggled.

"Right, well I think you all passed inspection. So, where do you want to go after breakfast?"

"Permission to speak, Sir?!" asked Namid as he walked to her and she reached out with her free hand. He took her hand as he knelt down and she gently squeezed his fingers.

"What is it, Soldier"

"Can we go to the park, Sir?!"

"Private, is the weather warm enough for a trip to the park?"

"Yes, Sir, it is, Sir!" said Alan, saluting again, and Adam rolled his eyes. Standing up, he looked at the toddlers as they smiled at him and he winked at them.

"Right, turn to the left…" He smiled when they turned to the right and, one by one, he turned them to face the other way, pointing toward the door. "March!" The toddlers smiled as they marched out the door then down the hallway and Adam looked at Alan, who was still saluting him. "You are a nut."

"Yes, Sir, I am completely barmy, Sir!" said Alan as they headed down the hallway and went to catch up with the toddlers.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tennant Park was the largest park in Kasterbourous City. A large stone fence encircled the park and the paths and landscape were kept neat and clean. The Doctor had gone to New Earth to acquire some lemon grass seeds and the trees, shrubbery and bushes all came from Earth. There were jogging trails, areas where people could bring their pets, several playgrounds and large stage areas for concerts of all kinds. Any time of day there was music playing and colorful banners dangled down from the lamp posts. The largest playground was located at the center of the park and the music from the nearly stage floated through the air. Statues of beloved characters from fairy tales dotted the landscape as the children played, ran around in the grass or sat on the animal statues and John smiled, watching Jackie playing on the climbing bars.

"Hey, Daddy, look at me!" shouted Jackie as she hung upside down on the climbing bars and John's hearts slammed in his chest. Even though she was a Time Lady, the thought of her falling sent fear tingling through his body and he walked closer, trying not to show how scared he was.

"That's great, Kiddo, but I really think you should…" said John when Jackie started slipping and he ran to her, catching her. She started crying as he rocked her and Alan ran to them, looking from John to Jack then back again.

"She ok?" asked Alan.

"Yeah," said John as Jackie sniffed, nodded then placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well, she nearly gave me a coronary!" gasped Alan while they walked back to the stroller and sat down on the bench. Christopher and David were playing on the swings when they walked closer and sat on the bench next to Alan and John.

"Is Jackie ok?" asked David while Jackie held onto John and John gently rubbed her back.

"Yeah," said John.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

"Well then, how about we all take a nap?" said Alan when he closed his eyes and started snoring. Confused, Christopher climbed up onto his lap and gently poked him in the chest.

"Are you really asleep?"

"Yep!" said Alan and started snoring again.

"No, you're not!" said David.

"Yes, I am!" said Alan and snored louder.

"But, if you're asleep, how can you be talking?" asked Jackie.

"It's because I'm talking in my sleep."

Getting off of John's lap, Jackie moved closer to Alan when she screamed into his right ear and his eyes snapped open.

"Ok, now I'm deaf! Blimey, I thought Dorothy was loud!" said Alan, wiggling his finger in his ear. Jackie giggled when he tickled her then sat back against the bench and looked at the sky. "Hey, I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said John as they placed the toddlers in the stroller and headed down the path. "You have any idea where the others are?"

"Brother said he was taking them to the lake."

"Then the lake it is!" said John as they smiled and pushed the stroller down the path.

----------------------------------------------------------

There was a large lake at the center of the playground and a large variety of ducks, geese, swans and other water fowl sailed peacefully over the calm surface of the water. Several small feed dispensers stood near the edge of the lake so the guests could feed them and nesting boxes sat near the shore or in the tall reeds.

Adam stood at the edge of the lake when he felt someone touch his leg and looked down, seeing Namid standing next to him.

"Daddy?" asked Namid.

"No, Uncle Adam," said Adam as he took her hand and she smiled.

"I hear ducks."

"Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah!" said Namid as he looked at the ducks and showed her what he was looking at. Suddenly the ducks started humming, their heads wiggling back and forth, when they started singing the Rubber Ducky song and Namid gasped. After the ducks finished singing, they turned toward her, did a little bow then swam away. "Do that again!" The ducks swam back as they formed a circle and started to talk to each other. Nodding, they spun around until they were all wearing disco outfits and stood on the water. One of them started singing Disco Duck while the others ducks danced and Namid laughed. After they were finished, the ducks swam away and Namid pulled on Adam's hand. Kneeling down, he lightly grunted as she hugged him and he smiled. Both of them knew that he was the one that made the ducks dance and sing and he moved back, placing his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," whispered Adam when he stood up and took her hand.

"There you two are!" said the Doctor, pushing the stroller along the path. Sokanon and Chaska were napping as the Doctor stopped and looked at the lake. "Blimey, it's crowded today."

"Yep, must be nesting season," said Adam.

"Daddy, the ducks danced for me!" said Namid as the Doctor looked at Adam and he winked.

"Sorry I missed it," said the Doctor with a soft smile.

"I'm hungry, Daddy."

"Well, let's go find the others and get something to eat," said the Doctor as he picked her up and placed her in the stroller. Walking down the path, the Doctor looked at Adam and gently nudged him.

'_The ducks danced for her?' _thought the Doctor after putting up a privacy block.

'_Well, it was more like I made them dance for her,' _thought Adam as he showed him what he did and the Doctor smiled.

'_You are an amazing uncle,'_

'_I know,' _thought Adam while they walked along and both of them looked down at Namid, who had drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Suddenly they saw Alan and John walking toward them as the Doctor hushed them and they nodded.

"So, where are you two off to?" whispered the Doctor.

"Well, seeing that my little crew is hungry, we were going to go get some lunch," whispered Alan.

"We were going to do that same thing."

"Where's Theta and Jamie?" whispered John.

"I think they're over by the sandbox," whispered Adam.

"Then let's go get them. I am starving," whispered Alan and they headed down the path toward the sandboxes.

--------------------------------------------------

Theta and Jamie sat on the bench while Zoe, Donald and Cameron played in the sandbox and Jamie sipped on a banana and orange smoothie. All the sand boxes were filled with happy children playing in the sand but the sandbox where Zoe, Donald and Cameron were playing was completely empty. Blinking, Jamie pouted when a little boy walked closer and tapped his leg. The boy was five years old and had a round face, blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. He was wearing sneakers, blue overalls and a white tee shirt. Looking at the sandbox where Zoe, Donald and Cameron were playing, he sighed and Jamie noticed that he looked scared.

"Excuse me, Mister, but they shouldn't be playing in there," said the boy, pointing to the sandbox.

"Why nae?" asked Jamie.

"Well, it's because that's Sunny's sandbox."

"Who's Sunny?" asked Theta when the other children stopped laughing and looked at something coming closer. Coming across the grass was a little girl dressing in sneakers, overalls and a pink tee shirt. She was taller than the other children as her brown pigtails bounced on her shoulders and her right cheek was swollen from the large chunk of bubblegum she had in her mouth. She chewed on the gum while the sand pail she carried thumped on her hip and she headed for the sandbox. "That's Sunny?"

"Yep, and she doesn't like kids in her sandbox."

"How old is she?" asked Jamie.

"She's four."

"Whoa." They watched Sunny walking toward the sandbox while Cameron, Zoe and Donald dug in the sand and she stood over them. Theta and Jamie got off the bench as they walked to the sandbox and looked at Sunny and the toddlers. They were pretending to be Jamie, Zoe and Theta in his second life and Donald looked at Sunny, his eyes growing wide.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," said Donald while Jamie cupped his mouth and looked at Theta.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it?" said Cameron, doing a perfect impression of Theta in his second life and Theta's mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here? This is my sandbox," snarled Sunny as a line of spit trickled down her chin and Cameron walked to her, locking eyes with her.

"Oh, I am sorry but we were here first. Why don't you go play somewhere else?" asked Cameron, still pretending to be Theta in his second life, and Sunny growled.

"NO!" shouted Sunny when she started blowing a bubble and it grew larger and larger. The bubble crept toward Cameron's face when Jamie saw Donald reach into his sock and took out a sharp stick, holding it tightly in his right hand.

"Creag an tuire," shouted Donald as he moved Cameron back and plunged the stick into the bubble. With a loud pop, the bubble burst as the gum flew into Sunny's face and hair and they looked at her. She wiped the gum from her eyes, nose and mouth when her lower lip quivered and she screamed. Suddenly her mother came running as she looked at Sunny and sighed.

"Oh, what a mess, I knew I shouldn't let you have gum!" said her mother as she led Sunny away and the toddlers looked at Theta and Jamie.

"Are we in trouble, Daddy?" asked Cameron.

"No, but where did you learn how to do that voice?" asked Theta.

"Uncle Jamie taught me," said Cameron and Theta looked at Jamie.

"YOU taught him how to do that?!" asked Theta and Jamie looked at Donald.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," said Donald, grinning.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it?" said Jamie, doing a perfect impression of Theta's second life and Theta gasped. Shaking his head and smiling, Theta held his hand out as Cameron took his hand and they headed back to the stroller. As they were placing the toddlers inside the stroller, Adam, the Doctor, Alan and John walked closer and the Doctor looked back at Sunny and her mother, who were heading for the aide station.

"Hmmmmmm, what happened to her?" asked the Doctor.

"Let's go get some lunch and I'll tell you," said Theta as they nodded and pushed the strollers down the path, heading toward the snack area.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Daddy, we're bored!" said Chaska as the Doctor gasped and his eyes went wide.

"How can you be bored?! You have a house full of toys, games, puzzles, books, cds, dvds and ride on toys and a pool!" said the Doctor. Thinking for a few minutes, he smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Alright, gather round."

After everyone gathered around him, he smiled at them and a test pattern appeared in their minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…Coming up, it's time to have some fun with everyone's favorite time traveling tots," said the Doctor's off stage voice when the theme music started and TIME LORD BABIES appeared.

"Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…When your world is full of baddies, who've come to give you a scare…Just call our names and shout out loud "Catch us if you dare!"…I like Adam…I like Rose…I love the Doctor…Alan dance…I got my toy guns…I got my teddy bear…I play the bagpipes…And I got big hair, HA…I like running…Allons-y…Is everything alright in here…Yes, Jackie…Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…Time Lord…Time Lord...Time Lord…Babies…Babies…Babies…Woooooooooo-hooooo!"

The scene changed as a cartoon version of the Doctor as a toddler appeared and the long brown coat he was wearing trailed behind him. His left converse sneaker was untied and he blew some of the hair out of his eyes. Looking at the title, he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Today's episode is called Bad Baby," said Baby Doctor as he turned to leave then tripped over the coat and fell onto his tummy. Sitting up, his lower lips quivered as he got up and ran out of shot. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac-kieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I got a boo-boo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene changed to a cartoon nursery as Baby Jack was climbing up the bookcase and Baby Marion and Baby Frankie were setting the small round table for a pretend tea party. Standing at the bottom of the bookcase, Baby Rain looked up at him and frowned, stamping her left foot.

"Jack, you know Jackie doesn't want you doing that!" said Baby Rain and he smiled down at her.

"No worries, Rain, if I fall and boo-boo, I'll just get right back up," said Baby Jack and she sighed. Stamping over to the blue toy box, she pounded on the top of the toy box then placed her hands on her hips.

"Doctor, are you in there?!" shouted Baby Rain when the top of the toy box opened and the sounds of footsteps going up a ladder came from inside the toy box. Baby Doctor peeked out as he looked at her and little hearts appeared in her eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Baby Doctor, watching the cartoon cupids flying around her head.

"Jack is climbing the bookcase again!" said Baby Rain when they heard Baby Jack scream and he tumbled to the floor. They ran to him but he wasn't moving and they looked at each other.

"Out of the way!" shouted Baby Ianto as he ran to Baby Jack and pulled a toy medical cart with a teddy bear on top of it behind him. Kneeling down, he placed two paper cups tied with a string on Baby Jack's chest and made a buzzing sound. "Clear!" Baby Jack gasped as he opened his eyes and hugged Baby Ianto.

"Thanks, Yan!" said Baby Jack as he got up and they went to go play in the cardboard box that had TORCHWOOD written in crayon over the door.

"What happened?" asked Baby Rose as she walked into the nursery with a toy K-9 on the string waddling behind her.

"Oh, nothing, Jack fell off the bookcase and boo-booed," said Baby Doctor.

"Anyone see Alan, Theta, John and Adam?" asked Baby Rose when they heard yelling and Baby Alan, Baby John, Baby Theta and Baby Adam ran into the nursery, shooting each other with water guns.

"Come back here, old nappy!" shouted Baby Alan as Baby Adam ducked behind the couch and Baby Alan growled.

"Can't catch me, old potty chair!" shouted Baby Adam, ducking down behind the couch.

"What is going on in here?!" asked a voice when they looked at a pair of legs and the left foot tapped on the floor.

"Nothing, Jackie," said the babies as a pair of hands placed Baby Jamie on the floor and he crawled over to the couch, climbed up onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Well, we are going to be having a visitor today and I want you be nice to him," said Jackie when she stood back and a low humming sound filled the air. They watched as a black hover chair came into the nursery and Baby Davros moved the lever. "Everyone, this is Davros."

"Pssssst, Jackie, come here," said Baby Doctor as the legs moved to him and he shook.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackie.

"He's a bad baby!"

"Nonsense, there is no such thing as a bad baby. Now, play nice." They watched the legs leave the nursery when the hover chair moved closer and they looked at Baby Davros. Baby Jack and Baby Ianto walked closer as they frowned and Baby Doctor wiggled his finger for the others to follow him.

"I don't like him. He is a bad baby," said Baby Doctor.

"How do you know?" asked Baby John when the sides of the hover chair opened and tiny toy daleks rolled across the carpet, heading toward them.

"That might be a clue," said Baby Theta as the tiny toy daleks surrounded them and Baby Davros laughed.

"Yes, finally the nursery is mine!" shouted Baby Davros as he wiggled in the hover chair and Baby Rain and Baby Rose held onto Baby Doctor and Baby Alan.

"What do we do now?" asked Baby Adam.

"When I say run, we run!" said Baby Doctor and they nodded. "Run!" Running, they screamed as the tiny toy daleks chased them around the room while a silly song played in the background and Baby Davros laughed. He moved the lever as the hover chair headed for the couch then stopped and he watched the babies running around the nursery. Tossing whatever they could find, the babies screamed and Baby Alan, Baby Adam, Baby Theta and Baby John fired the water guns at the tiny toy daleks. Baby Jack had climbed onto the table when the tiny toy daleks crashed into the table and he fell off the table. Screaming, Baby Ianto picked up a plastic cricket bat when he swatted the tiny toy daleks away from Baby Jack and the tiny toy daleks flew through the air. By the time he knelt down next to Baby Jack, Baby Jack smiled at him and Baby Ianto helped him up. Baby Davros kept laughing when Baby Jamie woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Blinking, he looked at the babies being chased by the tiny toy daleks and picked up his bag pipe pillow.

"Creag an tuire!" shouted Baby Jamie as he smacked Baby Davros in the head with the pillow and Baby Davros screamed, trying to get away from Baby Jamie. He had jumped onto the front of the hover chair as he smacked Baby Davros with the pillow when the door slammed open and the legs ran into the room.

"Oi, what is going on in here?!" shouted Jackie as they stopped what they were doing and looked at the ruined nursery.

"He did it!" said the babies as they pointed at Baby Davros and Baby Jamie climbed off the hover chair and crawled to Baby Doctor.

"It that true?" asked Jackie when Baby Davros laughed and pushed a button on the control panel. Suddenly a large cartoon gun grew out of the back of the hover chair and Baby Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," said Baby Jamie.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it?" said Baby Doctor when he took the sonic lollipop out of his pocket and pointed it at the gun. The sonic lollipop made a humming noise as Baby Davros tapped the button then frowned when he noticed that nothing happened.

"You are a bad baby!" said Jackie as the legs walked to the hover chair and Baby Davros looked down.

"Sorry, Jackie," said Baby Davros as the legs led the hover chair out of the nursery and Baby Rose and Baby Rain ran to Baby Doctor, giving him a kiss on cheek.

"Yuck!" said Baby Doctor as he crossed his arms over his chest and everything faded to black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay!" shouted the toddlers as the Doctor bowed and they clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said the Doctor while Adam tapped Alan and he looked at him.

"He is good, isn't he?" whispered Adam.

"Yep," whispered Alan when the door opened and Rain, Rose, Rosie, Jenna, Marion and Frankie walked inside, placing the bags on the floor.

"We're home!" said Rain as the toddlers looked at them and smiled. The toddlers ran to their mothers as their mothers knelt down, scooped them into their arms and hugged them. Sending love into the toddlers' minds, they stood up as Rain smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back. "I see that the house is in one piece."

"Grandma Jackie, Aunt Francine, Aunt Donna, Aunt Awinita, Aunt Amber and Aunt Sarah had to come help them clean," said Sokanon as the men gasped and their eyes went wide.

"You little fink!" said Alan as Rose walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Leave her alone," said Rose as they walked to the couch and sat down.

"I can't believe she snitched even after we gave them cookies," said Adam and Theta nodded while their wives led them to the other couch and sat on their laps after they sat down.

"It's nae fair," said Jamie as Jenna led him to the chair and sat on his lap after he sat down.

"Well, I'll have you know, I did most of the cleaning," said John and Rosie placed her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure you did," said Rosie, kissing his cheek. Smiling, the Doctor watched the toddlers gather around the others as they told them what they had been doing since they were gone and Rain slid her arm around his waist, making him look at her.

"So, you think you'd like to do this again?" asked Rain while he thought for a few minutes then smiled and held her against him.

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping the "p", and kissed the top of her head.

------------------------------------------------------

The End……


End file.
